Neuromuscular signals arising from the human central nervous system provide information about neural activation that results in the contraction of one or more muscles in the human body. The neuromuscular signals may measure the neural activation, the muscle excitation, the muscle contraction, or a combination of the neural activation and the muscle contraction. Electromyography (EMG) sensors placed on the surface of the human body record electrical activity produced by skeletal muscle cells upon their activation. Signals recorded by EMG sensors are routinely used to assess neuromuscular dysfunction in patients with motor control disorders and have been used in some applications as control signals for devices such as prosthetic limbs.